


Apart

by volleyowlets



Series: Drabbles and Shit from Tumblr [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyowlets/pseuds/volleyowlets
Summary: Long distance relationships are hard. Oikawa and Iwaizumi are struggling with it.





	Apart

“Iwa-chan, do you miss me?” 

Even on the phone, Iwaizumi could hear how Oikawa’s voice cracked with every word he spoke. It broke his heart to hear how vulnerable his boyfriend was. 

“Of course I do, idiot,” he replied, pulling the blankets on his bed up. “I want to go visit you, but we both know we can’t afford it. We’ll see each other soon enough, I’m sure.” 

Even as he said the words, he didn’t believe them himself. They didn’t have money, and it was only a month into the university year. It could be months before they saw each other again. After so many years of seeing each other every day, they’d never thought about how it would feel to be apart again. 

“Ya know Iwa-chan, even if it’s only for a day, I’d give anything to see you again,” Oikawa said, a quiet sniffle the only tell-tale sign that the brunet was upset.

“I know you would,” his said softly. “We can do this though. And then we can go on the grossest, sappiest date you want, okay?”

Oikawa’s watery laugh was all Iwaizumi needed to know that it was going to be okay. 

“Are you sure that’s what you want Iwa-chan?” 

“For you, anything,” he smiled. “Now it’s getting late. You need to be up early for practice and you definitely need to rest.” 

“But-”

“No. Tooru, please, you need to get some rest okay? I love you,” he said, gripping the phone tighter. 

A quiet huff of air came through the speaker before Oikawa spoke. “Fine. I love you too. Sleep well, I’ll call you tomorrow. Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight.” 

As the line went dead, Iwaizumi couldn’t help the ache in his chest. He really hated being away from Oikawa for so long.


End file.
